Qui suis-je? I must awaken
by presidentsax
Summary: A Fire Emblem Awakening retelling. He wakes up at a field as an amnesic, meets new people and then finds is other half of his soul.


"Chrom, we have to do something."

I heard this, I did not know who spoke, I could only tell it was a young woman's voice, nothing more; My eyes blurry as is I was in fog. Another, more mature man spoke, "What do you propose we do?"

When I heard that voice I remembered who that man was, his name was Chrom but I only knew his name. I tried to speak but my mouth forbade me. My eyes now seeing clearly, I saw a blue haired man who I know his name was Chrom, a young blond girl were aside him the young girl spoke again."I-I don't know!"

Chrom took note that I was awake and promptly said, "I see you're awake now"

"Hey there," Said the young girl.

"There are better places than to take a nap than on the ground you know; here, give me your hand"

After Chrom said this he extended his hand. I went and grabbed his hand and then I saw a demonic looking brand; I did not know what this was for my memories were gone except for the name Chrom. I stood up and looked around, I was in a field lying under a tree and I saw a tall dark haired knight. He seemed very skeptical and was most likely very cautious. Chrom asked me who I was and I replied "My name..."

My head started hurting when I asked myself what was my name was. All of sudden I mouth decided to reply, "My name is Ulysses, Yes my name is Ulysses."

The young girl introduced herself as Lissa; sister to Chrom and the Exalt. After her statement I got on my knee and replied "Forgive me your majesties, I did not know I was in the presence of royalty!" Chrom was calm when he said to not worry about it. The other man, the tall, dark haired knight introduced himself as Frederic. He insisted to Chrom that I was a Plegian Spy or a Brigand, but Chrom rebutted his argument .Soon after their talk I asked "What or where is Plegia?"

Chrom to this replied "Plegia is our southwestern neighbor that sends brigands hoping to instate a war; we are currently in Ylisse the country that is ruled by the exalt."

"Speaking of brigands LOOK, the village is on fire!" exclaimed Lissa

And so, we went to the village to investigate. Indeed the village was being ransacked by unruly brigands. A short fight soon followed during that fight I remembered how to fight with a sword and a tome and not to mention how to strategize. We took out their leader after defeating some brigands all while Lissa a cleric, healing us from behind, Chrom was very skilled in sword fighting and Frederick had a impeccable skilled in lance, axe and sword wielding.

Shortly after the battle the locals invited us to feast and to eat and drink our fill. But the stern lieutenant Frederick declined and so we slept under the stars. Lissa at the moment of the decline was getting quite angry a Frederick, but Chrom explained that we had to get back to the capital. After a meal of bear meat, which Lissa and Frederick did not touch, I went to sleep under the dark starry night.

That night I had a dream, more of a nightmare of me and a female companion defending a village from armed undead creatures. She had beautiful long hair that flowed in the wind while on a Pegasus, but alas I was unable to see her face. In that nightmare she meet her doom from incoming wind magic and arrow fire. Just before I can call out her name my mind goes blank. "Was that a dream or a memory?" I asked myself, but shortly before my mind made its decision I fell into a deep sleep.

_Author notes _

_First off I would like to thank you on reading this. This is my first fanfiction. I based my avatar's name off of the American general Ulysses S. Grant. Please if you have anything to say to me such as How to improve or ideas pm me, I thank thee. As for the pairing currently it is either going to be Sumia or Cordelia. Anyway I thank you for reading. Chances are I will update once or twice a week and if I do not update I will write a super long chapter. Please criticize me I need to know where are my faults and how to fix them  
_


End file.
